Urgences : Les scènes coupées
by merry holdwine
Summary: Ce que la caméra ne montre pas... A ne pas prendre au sérieux c'est du 100% humour ! R&R please !


﻿ 

**Urgences : Les scènes coupées**

**Auteur :** Merry Holdwine 

**Genre :** Humour/Parodie

**Résumé :** Ce que la caméra ne montre pas...

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est aux créateurs (Michael Crichton et cie)

**Note sur la fic: **Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu mais bon... Sans doute des petites réflexions à force de regarder les rediffs ! En tout cas c'est juste des petits trucs comme ça sans prétention qui vous feront rire j'espère ! Je vous préviens, on peut retrouver des personnages de toutes les saisons !

**Feedback:** Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais avoir de vos nouvelles ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si jamais vous voulez que je "refasse" certaines scènes... S'il y a des trucs que vous avez remarqués...

* * *

Scène 1

Carter arrive en courant vers le standard. Il s'aperçoit que tout le monde est là.

"Randy ? Tu m'as bipé ?"

"Oui," dit-elle en ôtant la sucette qu'elle a dans la bouche. "Je vous ai tous bipés. Mais c'était une fausse alerte."

"Comment ça ?" demande-t-il, intrigué.

Malik montre du doigt un rideau derrière lequel travaille Cléo. "L'espace d'un instant, on a cru qu'elle souriait. Mais non en fait."

Scène 2

Chers Doug, Carol, Tess et Kate,

Un petit bonjour du service des Urgences du Cook County. Vous nous manquez un peu mais on a pour ainsi dire trouvé des remplaçants. Luka Kovac remplit très bien son rôle de beau brun charmeur et Abby Lockhart celui d'infirmière qui-aurait-pu-devenir-médecin.

A part ça on voit beaucoup de monde mais la plupart sont malades alors c'est pas trop la joie.

On vous embrasse,

Le service des Urgences

PS : Susan est revenue et Mark est mort. On a dû oublier de vous prévenir, on vous a pas vus à l'enterrement.

Scène 3

Kim (la psy qui sortait avec Kerry) : Mmm. Depuis combien de temps souffrez-vous de ce problème.

Carter : Depuis mon arrivée au County.

Kim : Et comment se manifeste-t-il ?

Carter : Et bien ça a commencé avec Harper. Elle a couché avec Doug et après rien n'était plus comme avant. On est sortis ensemble mais j'étais jaloux parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec cet abruti de Dale.

Kim : Continuez.

Carter : Ensuite il y a eu Abby Keaton. Mais elle est partie en Afrique.

Kim : Et ?

Carter : Anna Del Amico. Mais on n'est jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. Elle m'a plaqué pour son ex, un toxico.

Kim : Puis ?

Carter : Lucy. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit flirt. Elle est morte poignardée...

Kim : Enfin ?

Carter : Roxanne. Elle avait un cancer du sein et ne voulait pas que je m'occupe d'elle.

Kim : Je sais quel est votre problème John.

Carter : Ah oui ?

Kim : Arrêtez les blondes.

Abby (Lockhart) : Hé ! Et moi alors ?

Scène 4

Lucy : Tiens, Dr Green, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir déjà !

Mark : Anthony Edwards a voulu arrêter. J'ai dû le suivre.

Lucy : Oh moi je n'avais pas un "personnage assez développé" pour mon actrice...

Dennis Gant : Vous pouvez rigoler, moi je suis mort pour donner mauvaise conscience à Benton et Carter ! En passant sous un métro en plus ! Et ils ont dit que c'était un "accident" ! Un "accident" mon cul oui ! C'était écrit dans le scénario ! Tout le monde l'avait lu !

Lucy : Hé moi aussi j'ai donné mauvaise conscience à Carter ! Il a même plongé dans la drogue "grâce" à moi !

Mark : Toi au moins ton sort a été réglé en deux épisodes ! Poignardée par un schizo et hop ! Tu as même réussi à rendre Romano humain pendant une minute ! Moi, on m'a fait croire à une guérison, le temps de me marier et d'avoir une fille, de m'engueuler avec l'aînée et couic, plus de Dr Green. En plus, mes soi-disant meilleurs amis ne se sont même pas pointés à mes funérailles !

Dennis Gant : Question de contrat sûrement.

Mark : On est où au fait là ?

Lucy : Oh ça ne paie pas de mine mais c'est cool. Y'a des personnages de toutes sortes.

Dennis : Ouais des fois c'est plutôt compliqué, y'en a qui transitent ici et qui repartent sans arrêt.

Lucy : Ouais, comme ce vieux type qui fume clope sur clope.

Mark : Hé je la connais elle !

Dennis : C'est Prue Halliwell. Elle est en train de parler à James et Lily Potter. Normal, entre sorciers...

Mark : Y'a une espèces de communauté de jeunes là...

Lucy : Oh c'est la quasi-totalité du cast d'Hartley, cœurs à vif. L'Australie doit avoir un de ces taux de mortalité...

Dennis : Oh et voilà Carla ! Hé oh !

Carla : Oh bonjour Dr Green, bienvenue au comité des personnages sacrifiés.

Scène 5

Rachel : Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Oui ?

Rachel : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que papa préfère Ella ?

Elizabeth : Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit. Ella elle l'a... Touloutoutou toutoutou... Ce je ne sais quoi !

Rachel : Hum.

Le téléphone sonne

Elizabeth : Je vais répondre. Elle le fait Allo ?

Voix au téléphone : Je suis bien chez Rachel Green ?

Elizabeth : Oui, que lui voulez-vous ?

Voix : Dites-lui que c'est Monica et que c'est important.

Elizabeth : Rachel ! Une certaine Monica veut te parler.

Rachel : Mais je ne connais pas de Monica !

Elizabeth : Débrouille-toi avec elle !

Rachel : Allo ?

Monica (au téléphone) : Rachel, j'ai eu une dispute avec Chandler !

Rachel : Heu vous devez faire une erreur, je ne connais pas de Monica ou de Chandler...

Monica : Tu es bien Rachel Green ?

Rachel : Oui.

Monica : Tu habites à New York ?

Rachel : Heu non là vous êtes à Chicago.

Monica : Oups. Je crois que Phoebe s'est trompée en me donnant le numéro. Phoebe !

Phoebe (voix de fond) : Quoi ?

Monica : Tu m'as donné un numéro dans l'Illinois !

Phoebe : L'Illiquoi ?

Monica : C'est une Rachel Green de Chicago !

Phoebe : C'est pas à New-York Chicago ?

Scène 6

Dans la salle de repos

Susan : Action ou vérité Kerry ?

Kerry : Vérité

Susan : Pourquoi vous avez une béquille ?

Kerry : Heu action ! Je voulais dire action !

Mark : Non non Kerry on ne peut pas se défiler !

Chuny entre dans la salle

Chuny : Collision voiture/moto, on nous amène deux blessés graves.

Kerry se lève

Kerry : J'y vais !

Elle sort

Susan : Et merde !

Scène 7

Elizabeth : Non Robert je ne sortirai pas avec vous.

Romano : Allez Lizzie vous aimez les chauves pourtant !

Elizabeth : Comment osez-vous parler de Mark comme ça ?

elle s'en va, bouleversée

Romano (il crie en la suivant) : Attendez Lizzie, c'est les lunettes c'est ça ? Ça peut s'arranger, j'ai un pote opticien !

Scène 8

Épisode de la mort de Lucy. Elle sort du bloc, Elizabeth est auprès d'elle

Elizabeth : ça va aller Lucy... Je te le promets

Lucy a une trachéo, elle ne peut pas parler mais lui fait signe qu'elle a quelque chose à dire

Elizabeth : Attends, je t'enlève ça et je bouche le trou de la trachéo.

Elle le fait

Lucy : M-m-m...

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

Lucy : M-menteuse !

Scène 9

Épisode du départ de Carol. Elle arrive chez Doug qui est affairé avec un bateau

Carol : Alors c'est ça que tu faisais pendant que j'accouchais de jumelles ! Tu faisais mumuse avec un vieux bateau !

Doug : Hé tu t'es fait dragué par un Croate toi ! Et tu m'as même pas prévenu que tu venais !

* * *

**Quelques explications sur ces scènes **

**Scène 1 :** Vous l'aimez bien Cléo vous ? On dirait qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment ! C'est un droïde ou quoi ?

**Scène 2 :** En gros c'est un peu ce que je pense de Luka et Abby, mais je les aime bien quand même ! Et le truc sur Mark c'est parce que je regarde les rediffs des premières saisons sur F2 et qu'on voit bien que Doug et Carol sont très proches de Mark et pourtant on n'en parle pas et on ne les voit pas à son enterrement ! Bon c'est une question d'acteurs mais quand même...

**Scène 3 :** C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi toujours des blondes ! (Je ne suis pas blonde au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas deviné LOL)

**Scène 4 :** Ah les morts des personnages... Toujours difficile... Vous aurez reconnu l'homme à la cigarette d'X-Files car on sait jamais s'il est mort ou pas, Prue de Charmed, les parents d'Harry Potter et pour Hartley, c'est vrai que dans les saisons que j'ai vues on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient eu un prix de gros sur les morts ! Entre Nick, sa mère, Steve, etc.

**Scène 5 :** Ella elle l'a... de Michel Berger je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Et bienvenue au cast de Friends ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre qu'il y ait une Rachel Green dans deux de mes séries préférées !

**Scène 6 :** l'un des grands mystères de l'humanité...

**Scène 7 :** un délire personnel...

**Scène 8 :** Ouais elle a menti Elizabeth ! On nous a tué Lucy !

**Scène 9 :** Ouais j'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre qu'elle y aille sans le prévenir alors qu'ils avaient peu de contact c'est pas la porte d'à côté Seattle ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ce bateau ?


End file.
